


Red and White

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: But a sweet one somehow, Chocolates, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Valentine's Day, pro tip: makoto does not make the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer he waited and remained in the presence of giggling girls, he realized the problem he now had with Valentine’s Day: What did you do when you were both boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, this is my first time writing ReiGisa/NagiRei on their own. They aren't in my main fic (Wait for Me) all that much and I feel bad about that, because I love them dearly. I manage to get them together, but I still felt to write something a bit more. I normally write MakoHaru and SouRin, and I wanna learn to write these cuties, too. Please be gentle with me :)

The streets and shops decorated in arrays of pinks, reds, and whites from the middle of January to February the fourteenth was something Nagisa had never really appreciated for its intended purpose. The gaudy decorations meant some of the best chocolate was put on display, afterall, and, come the fifteenth, most of it went on sale! It wasn’t like girls were breaking down doors to give him chocolates, handmade or otherwise. Sure he _could_ bat an eye or two and giri-choco would be given his way, some more reluctant than others. But he never received honmei-choco. He wasn’t popular like Makoto, though after Makoto and Haru officially embraced being a couple, girl’s affections dwindled some. Knowing they hadn’t announced their status publically, Nagisa suspected Haru was to blame/thank for that. His glares were like daggers. 

Now, as of six months ago, Nagisa had secured a position in Rei’s life and were dating. Which meant he should actually start caring about the holiday meant for couples and romance.

Rei was out running errands for the day with his family, leaving Nagisa to his own devices. With a skip in his gait, Nagisa entered his favorite bakery.

Girls from his school, middle school girls, and college-aged women plastered themselves to the main pastry display and promotional confectioneries decorating every corner. Rocking on his heels for a moment of two, he decided to chance getting a pastry.

The longer he waited and remained in the presence of giggling girls, he realized the problem he now had with Valentine’s Day: What did you do when you were both boys?

Would they skip Valentine’s Day and do White Day instead?

That didn’t sound as fun.

Suddenly his appetite for sweets went sour and he stepped away from the counter, vaguely hearing some classmates call out to him as he exited the bakery.

“Oof!”

Nagisa stumbled back from the solid form he dazedly walked into. “S-sorry,” he muttered, eyes flickering up, and then he was out of his trance, an idea taking form. “Mako-chan!”

“Are you okay, Nagisa?” he asked, steadying Nagisa on his feet.

“I am now! Come with me.” The smaller boy grabbed Makoto by the arm and dragged him to the furthest table on the bakery’s patio.

Once seated, Nagisa entwined his fingers and placed his chin on his hands. The gesture was enough to cause Makoto straighten and draw his full attention. Good. “So. Mako-chan. Were you going to buy Haru-chan some Valentine’s chocolates?”

At the mention of Haru, Makoto expectedly flushed and Nagisa wondered if he was aware how often he did that. “Oh, no. I was running an errand for my mom. You and I both know Haru wouldn’t eat chocolate unless it were mackerel flavored.”

“Do you give anything to Haru-chan?”

“Not liking sweets, I wasn’t sure what to give him. I can’t make him anything, either. When we got in highschool I got so frustrated that I couldn’t give him anything good, but he said he didn’t need anything. Of course, I didn’t really believe that, and I _wanted_ to give him something, so he said I should get him something on White Day instead.” He chuckled with nostalgia at the memory. “At the time I think he only said that to get me to stop worrying about getting him chocolates. Now I think he secretly looks forward to what I’ll get him.”

“Basically because you like the sweets and baked goods, Haru-chan gives to you on Valentine’s Day and you give back to him on White Day?”

“More or less.”

“Hmm. Rei-chan doesn’t care for sweet, either - _Too much sugar is bad for your health,_ Rei'd say. What have you gotten Haru-chan before?”

Immediately Makoto’s face reddened. “Uh. Well. Last year I got him an apron.”

“Ho ho? And what is it about this apron that’s gotten you flustered all of the sudden?”

“N-nothing!” Makoto’s voice squeaked as he frantically waved his hands.  “Anyway, what were you saying about Rei?”

Makoto was no fun. How dare he not share some juicy details! Would Rei like it if Nagisa wore nothing but an apron? Maybe something more fancy and revealing… “I wanted to know how Valentine’s Day is supposed to go when you’re both men, is all. When I saw you I thought I’d get my answer.”

“How Haru and I do it isn’t the only way. You and Rei can do what suits you.”   


“Only ten minutes ago did I even think about it. And what if, gasp, what if he’s gunna surprise me? Wait, what if he thinks a boy giving a boy chocolate on a day meant for girls is _unbeautiful_?”

“What if you talked to him about it?”

“I can’t do that! Doesn’t that sound stingy of me? I mean, of course I want chocolate, but.”

“I don’t think so. You’re in a relationship for the first time, and I think it’s important to know how to handle certain holidays. I’d hate for you to have expectations and they not be met and you both be disappointed.”

Nagisa slumped to the table and rested his forehead on the surface, taking Makoto’s reasonable words to heart. Still, something didn’t sit right. Wasn’t fun. “What if you found out for me?”

“That’s-- wouldn’t that still be spoiling the surprise? This is really something you should talk to him about in person.”

“You can tell me, but not tell me.”

“.. What?”

“Yeah! You find out from Rei and you can just nod your head or something at me the next time you see me. We’ve got three days.”

 

Makoto reluctantly agreed to Nagisa’s plan because he was a good friend like that. When Nagisa got home he called Rin and asked what he and Sousuke did for Valentine’s Day. Rin promptly hung up on him. Frowning, he texted Sousuke: “Sou-chan, RinRin is being secretive. Do you guys celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

No response.

Meanie.

 

At school the next day, he expected Makoto to give him some sort of sign, which seemed to be by way of avoiding him altogether. At lunch he was tight-lipped and whilst they walked the length of the schoolyard before they parted ways, he had kept his distance. The hard part was deciding if this behavior was positive or not.

The pout on his face of receiving a cold shoulder must have been evident, because Haru gave Makoto the okay to go on ahead to fall back with Nagisa.

“He’s bad at secrets,” Haru said, and with that, he picked up the pace to rejoin Makoto.

Of course! How could Nagisa have forgotten something so obvious? That was all the confirmation he needed. He should have asked Haru’s help in the first place.

“I’m ready to depart for the station,” Rei announced, now changed from his slippers to his shoes, securing his backpack with a tug of the straps.

With a grin, Nagisa approached him with hands behind his back and peered up at him.

Rei stood firm, revealing nothing but a causal cock of his brow in question.

Impressed that his boyfriend was learning, Nagisa pivoted on his heels, taking Rei by the hand, leading him towards the station.

 

Friday morning, Valentine’s Day came, and Nagisa had never sped through his morning routine so quickly. Would Rei give him his surprise before class? At lunch? After class? Follow him home?

Too many options, all having benefits.

Rei was cleaning his glasses on his cashmere scarf as Nagisa stepped onto the platform. He held no boxes or ribbons in his arms, so whatever he had must be in his backpack.

With perfected elegance, Rei returned his glasses to his nose and his perfect nose, a confident smile on his perfect face. “Good morning, Nagisa-kun!”

“Morning, Rei-chan~” Standing on tiptoes, Nagisa planted a kiss on his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Indeed. A beautiful day as well; clear, blue skies and brisk. I can’t think of a more fitting winter day dedicated to affections.”

Was this it? Would Rei reveal the gift now? Seemed like a good opportunity to do so. His words seemed a bit overdone for someone who seemed to ignore its existence last year.

The train approached seconds later and they boarded and took their seats.

Kicking his feet back and forth, Nagisa tried to distract himself from not being too obvious. Rei didn’t seem particularly agitated, so maybe it was working.

A pair of girls across the car were hushing the other’s squeals as they went over their ‘plan of attack.’ He found himself nodding in agreement. Rei nudged him to stop eavesdropping.

The train approached Iwatobi station and the pair exited the train.

“Are you alright, Nagisa-kun? You’re awfully quiet,” Rei observed.

“Am I? Haha, sorry. I guess I didn’t sleep well last night.” It wasn’t a complete lie; he had been anxious all through the night over what Rei had prepared for him. Now that he was awake and in his boyfriend’s presence, it was harder to not  ask outright for what he knew was coming. Well, not what it was, but _something_ was coming.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Please pace yourself today.”

“I will, thanks.”

“Well. I, uh, have an errand to take care of before I get to class, so I’ll see you there?”

Oh ho? “Okay! Have fun, Rei-chan!” Was that too obvious?

Waving, Rei left him in the main hallway.

 

Right a the toll of the bell, Rei entered the classroom and quickly took his seat, flushing in embarrassment. Still, he held nothing in his hand, so it had to be in his backpack.

All through classes and lunch, Nagisa exercised his patience and steeled his nerves, trying his very hardest to not infer that he’d be getting something when the four of them watched girls present chocolates to fellow male classmates.

Makoto’s bag was busting at the seams with boxed and cellophane tied bags. He tried his best to keep it out of sight, but Nagisa knew. Haru didn’t like to know. Rei didn’t address it, either, knowing it would only get Makoto worked up. Like usual. Returning all of those on White Day would be one expensive feat.

When the final school bell tolled, Nagisa was so restless, he wanted to lie on the ground and asked to be carried. How could Rei be this cruel?!

Balancing on his heels on the wall outside the classroom, Nagisa looked around. “Where are Mako-chan and Haru-chan?”

“They went on ahead,” Rei answered, casually.

This had to be it! Not that they walked all that far together before they had to part, but this was definitely a sign. “Should we go?”

At that, Rei cleared his throat, pulling tighter onto the straps of his backpack. “Yes. Let’s.”

Nagisa resisted the urge to hold his hand and skip down the hallway and out to the the front gates.

When they exited the building, Rei led them to the bare cherry trees on the side yard. Not exactly private, but a little more discreet.

Slinging his bag from one side, Rei unzipped and took out a perfectly symmetrical square box wrapped in plain red paper, tied in a white ribbon. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nagisa-kun. We have not been together long, but I hope this is an adequate symbol of my love for you.” Gently he handed the package towards Nagisa.

By the time his fingers touched the beautiful box, he wasn’t seeing clearly anymore. He knew Rei was giving him something, but suddenly he felt like this was all a total surprise. The sweet words hadn’t helped. “Rei-chan…”

“I… I hope you enjoy them. I’ve never made chocolates before.”

“You MADE--” As carefully as he could, Nagisa tore at the wrapping and opened the lid. Inside was a dozen of beautifully crafted morsels that looked as professional as something he’d pick up at the store. Swirls and delicate ridges  and layers adorned each chocolate in what looked like milk and white chocolates. He looked back at him incredulously.

This made Rei blush furiously, and he unnecessarily adjusted his glasses. “Ah, well, you see… I asked for Haruka-senpai’s assistance. As you know, I do not indulge myself with confectioneries, so naturally I hadn’t an idea how to go about making them. I was aware Haruka-senpai likes to spoil Makoto-senpai from time to time, so. I do hope the taste is favorable.”

They could taste like mud for all Nagisa cared. “If I weren’t so anxious to taste your love in every bite, I’d find someway to preserve them forever!”

Rei beamed at that.

Plopping onto the dead grass, Nagisa crossed his legs, box in his lap. “Have some with me.”

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“Love is about sharing and caring, Rei-chan. I don’t want to wait until I get home. Please?” He patted the grass next to him.

Relenting, Rei set his backpack down and joined him on his knees. Before he could say a word, Nagisa presented a chocolate in front of him long enough to process that that was going in his mouth regardless of permission. Slowly he savored it, seemingly processing his handiwork. “I’m no connoisseur, but they are delectable.”

If Rei agreed, they had to be heavenly! He plucked a ribbon shaped milk chocolate from a slot and plopped it in his mouth. It melted on his tongue and made his tastebuds dance in pure bliss. “These are the best chocolates I have ever tasted!” He sprung from his seat to hug Rei around the neck and leave a messy kiss on his cheek.

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Rei returned the hug, holding him at the waist so neither would tip over.

“I’ll have to think of something _extra special_ to give to you for White Day.”

Nagisa didn’t miss the heat that radiated off Rei’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is typically more a holiday where women give chocolates to men in Japan. Giri-choco is given to friends, classmates, and bosses. Honmei-choco is usually given with romantic intentions (so boyfriend or husband, or someone you are confessing to. Normally of the homemade variety.) Then on White Day, a month later, the men are supposed to return the giri and honmei. Obviously I don't know what happens when you are in a same sex relationship, and I don't mean to place gender-normatives on these babies, this is just me playing with the idea, cause well, they may as well celebrate both like any couple would?
> 
> No, Makoto did not give Haru the apron with the intentions Haru took them for. It just happened and Makoto reaped the benefits ;)
> 
> As for Rin and Sousuke? I'm not sure, either. But I bet Rin hung up cause he needed to go sort that out with Sou, immediately.


End file.
